Salak
Lieutenant Commander Salak is currently the Executive Officer aboard the USS Hyperion. A Vulcan, he only lived on his homeworld for the first five years of his life. For the rest of his childhood, he lived on Andor, at the Vulcan Embassy. At the age of 7, Salak was betrothed, though he could not remember the event in later life. He was accepted to Starfleet Academy on the second attempt, where he majored in Engineering. Since graduation, he has served predominantly within the Ithassa Region, including several Chief Engineer positions. He has one younger sister. Stats * Full Name: Salak * Species: Vulcan * Date of Birth: Stardate 235901.08 (Jan 8, 2359) ** Place of Birth: NW Raal Province, Vulcan. * Gender: Male * Marital Status: Betrothed to T'Lani * Telepathic status: T3 * Languages: Vulcan, Andorian, Federation Standard. * Blood Group: T-negative Appearance * Height: 1.91m (6' 3") * Weight: 71kg (156lbs) * Hair Colour: Black * Length of Hair: Short, typical Vulcan hairstyle. * Eye Colour: Blue * Skin Tone: Light * Birthmarks, Scars: None on record. * Tattoos/Body Modifications: None. * Build: Quite thin, broad shoulders. * Carriage: Quite often in a hurry, reasonably long strides. Will usually slow down to the pace of whomever he is walking with however. * Poses: Usually holding something, typically a cup of Vulcan Spice Tea and/or a PADD. Otherwise, arms are either behind back or by side. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Either uniform or traditional robes. Does not seem to generally understand the meaning of the words "Shore Leave" or "Off Duty". * Shoes: Black, polished * Voice: Measured. * Handedness: Favours Right-hand but is able to use Left. Manner * Quarters: See Working & Living Areas sub-page * Favourite Room: Has no "favourite", but tends to spend a lot of time in Quarters and in Main Engineering. * Mannerisms: Tends to focus on Logic but known to lapse on occasion. Is known to use humour accidentally but has little grasp of the concept. Can be easily confused by slang. Will tend to ask people if they are "agreeable" rather than asking how they feel. * Physical Limitations: Stronger than most due to being Vulcan but not good in extreme heat after spending many years on Andor. Doesn't handle alcohol very well. Doesn't know how to swim, not having had the opportunity to have lessons. * Temperament: Tries to suppress emotions, thus can seem arrogant at times. Known to be more emotional than most Vulcans but is gradually gaining more control, despite occasional lapses. Expected to have major temperament problems roughly once every seven years. * Habits: Drinks a lot of Vulcan Spice Tea. Usually has a PADD to work on, even when off duty. Not a fan of eating meat, especially that which is still alive. * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: The Teachings of Surak. Professional History :See: Professional History Salak graduated the Academy in October 2381 and was quickly assigned as an Engineer onboard the Steamrunner class USS Wallace, posted to the station Deep Space 17. He became the acting Chief Engineer in February 2382, a position which became official in August of that year. Salak remained Chief Engineer of the USS Wallace until it was decommissioned in April 2383. His next posting was as Chief Engineer on the USS Independence. After the destruction of that vessel later that year, he was reassigned to the USS Ronin as a Mission Specialist. The Vulcan didn't spend long on Ronin, moving to a classified assignment before joining the USS Independence-A less than a year after he'd joined Ronin. He spent eight months with the new Independence, leaving with half of the senior staff for the USS Tiger, commanded by the Independences' former First Officer, Sidney Riley. Subordinates As Chief Engineer of the USS Wallace, Salak was the Senior Officer for the Engineering department of the vessel and thus members of the department were his sub-ordinates. Due to the nature of the vessel, the Engineering department was usually divided into Teams, a system Salak would later use on other vessels. Salak's Assistant Chief on Wallace was Ensign McLoughlin. Upon the Independence, his new assistant was Ensign James Culan and he also worked alongside Indy veteran Chief King until the vessels destruction. As a Mission Specialist on Ronin, Independence-A and Tiger, Salak had no true subordinates. His role meant he operated between departments, rather than within one. In addition to his Mission Specialist position, he then also became the Second Officer aboard the USS Tiger. He continued up the ranks, becoming Executive Officer on the Wallace, and then the Hyperion. * Category:Characters Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Vulcans Category:Reader Characters Category:Engineers